The present invention refers to melting and heating furnaces with DC plasma heating.
Contact electrodes provided with cooling by water or other fluids are known. They frequently have poor electric contact conditions as well as insufficient heat transfer and coolant-flow conditions, leading to a melting or destruction of the contact electrode.
In plasma melting furnaces of high current intensity the contact electrode is subjected to particularly strong thermal wear as a result of which its life is limited.